JXBM: The Black and White of Right and Wrong
by thechokesonyou
Summary: (Post defined-relationship.) Bruce hasn't seen his ex-lover and life long arch nemesis, The Joker, in months. After months of brutal fighting and even worse, hateful 'love making', the clown is back, and it seems he's here to stay... Warnings for graphic smut, violence and cursing. Rated M for a reason, kiddies. Not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

"This place hasn't changed at _all_ , Bruce," The Joker purred in the darkness of Wayne Manor on a cool September night.

"Why are you here?" Bruce hissed, white knuckling the counter in front of him.

"I missed you."

Wayne shut his eyes tightly. "I thought I told you not to come back here."

"You did. Your memory does not deceive you…" The Joker took three slow steps forward, his shoes clicking on the tile of the kitchen floor. Bruce flinched at the sound, dozens of memories filling his synapses in response to it. He was transferred back in time, deja vu hitting him like a brick wall. _I never want to see you again. Ever._ The screams had changed from something suffocatingly hot and breathless to something furious in less than ten seconds. He hadn't seen the Joker since that night.

Through his teeth, he repeated, "Why are you here?" He cringed when he felt the Joker's presence behind him, so close yet so far away from where he _wanted_ him to be. Those urges were still there, those primal needs that guilted him night to night for the past two months. The darker side of him wanted to grab the other man and throw him down on this counter, do all sorts of disgusting things to him… And the logical side of his brain told him to kill him. _I won't hesitate this time!_ He'd screamed those words so loud from the depths of his lungs, saw the way pain and shock radiated in the black pits of the Joker's eyes. _Pain. Ha!_ After everything that Bruce and the Joker had gone through… Five little words are what broke him. If Batman had only known that six months ago, when the Joker first entered his life… _One man or the entire mob?_ He'd asked that of the Commissioner — Lieutenant at the time — and he remembered how stupid he had felt afterwards. The Joker was more powerful than any myriad of men.

"I already _told_ you…" The soft feel of cool leather gloves landed on his bare shoulder and he immediately shrugged it off, moving around to the other side of the island counter until he was a safe distance away from the clown. "I miss you, Batsy."

"I don't miss you."

He could see the way the Joker shook to hear the words, rage and sadness overpowering his senses. "You don't mean that. I can see it in the way you look at me…"

"Get out of my house," He growled, the voice of the Batman pouring forth from his throat without consent. The Joker's eyes rolled back in his head, the eyelids fluttering closed. Bruce's lips formed a sneer. He knew what that voice did to the Joker… Why did he still use it?

There was a flicker of that same sadness in the clown's eyes and Bruce looked away, unable to continue staring into the black holes of anguish and confusion that were the Joker's eyes. His voice was quite, a whisper, when he said, "Don't do that. Just don't." He walked towards Bruce again, stopping when he was merely two feet away, not wanting to scare him off. Bruce watched through hooded eyes as his once enemy, once lover came closer. Daring him to do something about it. "Don't you ever… _Think_ about it? About me? I can't go… Heh. I can't go a _second_ without thinking about you." He was closer now, stepping forward again hesitantly. When he reached his gloved fingers up to cup Bruce's chin, the dark, brooding man shook with pent-up emotion. " _Remember that night._ "

And he did.

 _The rain spattered down across the fabric of his cape and the kevlar that protected his body, thundering loudly over the sound of their shouting voices. "You know there's no getting away this time, Joker. Not now, not ever again."_

" _Never say never, Batsy!" The Joker growled, a little breathless on the roof of Arkham Asylum. His incarceration hadn't lasted long. A measly two weeks before this… Situation. Six dead, three in fatal condition and now it was just the two of them, a dark, lone standoff like always. Only this time, the Joker didn't look so thrilled about it. He was standing on the edge of the roof, his jumpsuit clinging stubbornly to his body, outlining every curve and spike of bone that formed him. Green hair stuck to his forehead and cheeks. His eyes were as dark as always, even lacking the greasepaint._

" _Aren't you tired of playing these games, Joker?" Batman demanded, taking a step forward._

" _Atatata…" Joker sung, holding up one finger to silence the Bat. "Don't come any closer…. Heh. Never thought I'd say_ that." _He looked over his shoulder, watching the ground with an expression of interest. A seven story drop. What was he thinking?_

" _If you cooperate now, I don't have to hurt you." He thought he saw the clown close his eyes at that, letting his head tip back just slightly._

" _Maybe that's what I'm after."_

 _The Batman's eyes narrowed beneath the cowl, glaring at the man in front of him. What was that supposed to mean? "What?" He snarled._

" _What do you mean, what? Isn't it obvious? This whole cat-and-mouse game can't go on forever. Eventually Tom and Jerry end their war, Jerry gets swallowed up or Tom dies from too much head trauma. It can't go on much longer. It's coming to an end, Batsy, even you see that… The problem is, you just don't_ get _it, do you? You think one of us_ will _drop dead or get_ swallowed up _by the other. Unstoppable forces, right? Heh, heh…" He ran a hand through his greasy, rain-soaked hair and laughed again. "You're never going to_ get it." _The words were an offended snarl._

" _Stop rambling, Joker."_

" _No! You stop!" The Joker growled, eyes flashing in defiance. "Or better yet… Maybe I just will." His head turned to the side, glanced down at the ground, and then he was facing Batman again, a slow smirk growing on his lips. As they locked eyes, he raised both arms up like wings and without a second word… He was falling._

" _No!" Batman shouted, sprinting towards the edge of the building, jumping off immediately. The Joker was laughing… He could hear it from the roof. He was soaring down, falling at a terrifying speed until his hand locked on the Joker's ankle. The electric current rushed through the cape as Batman hoisted the Joker to his chest. It was too late for a smooth landing. They crashed hard into the ground, rolling over and over each other until finally the two bodies came to a halt, the momentum from the fall running out. They were gasping, both breathless. The Joker wasn't even smiling._

" _I knew you wouldn't let me do it," The Joker murmured._

" _I should have let you."_

" _Don't," He snarled, twisting them again and their bodies rolled to the side, the Bat on the ground, flat beneath the Joker who pinned his wrists to the dirty ground. "Don't even try." When his mouth met the Bat's, Bruce's eyes shot open wide._

"The first night, you… _Made love_ to me," Joker breathed against Bruce's cheek.

"I wouldn't call it making love," Bruce spat, smacking away the Joker's hand as he walked towards the staircase. "I wouldn't call _any_ of it making love."

"I'm hurt," Joker murmured dryly. Bruce scoffed in response. "Just tell me you still think about it. Honestly..." Bruce paused on the first step, resting his head against the wall. Of _course_ he thought about it. About him. Every day. Giving himself guilty, painful orgasms as he touched himself to memories that both hurt and pleased him. It was a vicious cycle, one that tore him apart but that he was powerless to stop. Even the thought of the Joker… The sound of his name… It made him just as hard as it did angry. What had he _done_ to him?

So he asked.

 _ **Hello, Bat ladies and gentle freaks! It's Chokes here, returned from the dead... Dead? Or just on leave? I hope you guys didn't worry about my absence, you know I'd never leave you hanging. Just horny. (Sorry, I couldn't resist.) Anywho, I intended this story to be a oneshot but as I continued to write, I realized... Wow, this is really long. So instead of posting the entire thing in one night (since I'm not done with it yet) I've decided to chop it up into chapters. I don't suspect it to be long, maybe four or five at most. But it gets**_ **very** ** _smutty after this, so keep your eyes open. I love you all and hope you enjoyed it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

"What have you done to me, Joker?" Bruce gasped, hating the way his member ached in his sweatpants, how the way the moment he'd heard Joker's voice his heart had started to pound in more than just rage.

"Nothing you didn't want," Joker purred, coming up behind Bruce to wrap his arms around his midriff, cooing into his ear as his tongue licked the underside of the shell. Bruce shook against him, gooseflesh rising all across his skin, from his neck to his toes. "Nothing that you don't _still_ want."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," Joker moaned, his voice pained and hoarse. When Bruce shifted, he felt the Joker's own bulge rub against his backside and his eyes fluttered as even more memories washed over him.

 _His taste was addictive. It was like rot and musk but in the sweetest way, the flavor tantalizingly dancing across Bruce's tongue as he lapped away at the hard flesh. He would never get enough. Rough hands grabbed Batman by his Devil horns and yanked him harder onto his cock, groaning in unashamed pleasure at the sensation. "Bats… Batsy…" He breathed, his voice desperate and strained, breathless and erotic. His long length pulsed in the Batman's throat and soon salty semen was shooting into his mouth, down his throat and across his tongue. Joker didn't pull away, not wanting to leave the haven of warmth that was his Bat's mouth. When Bruce raised his dark eyes to the Joker, they both stared deep into the other, seeing things neither thought they'd ever see… Connection. An understanding. Maybe something more. Bruce let the warm sperm drown his tongue for a few moments before finally pulling back and swallowing slowly, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. "My little Bat."_

 _He stood slowly, breathing hard and as he came to stand in front of the Joker, he reached one hand forward to cup his painted cheek before pulling him towards him and pressing his lips against the other's painfully, bruising his red mouth. "Joker," He groaned, the name slipping into the Joker's own mouth, the Bat's moans sweeter than the purest sugar..._

"I can't go another day… You can't _do_ this to me…" The Joker breathed, and Bruce cringed as he heard the clown begging. This psychopath, this mass-murderer… Begging for Bruce. Needing him. Unable to stay away. "Please, Bruce."

"This isn't _good_ for us, Joker," He said through gritted teeth.

"Who _says?_ "

"It doesn't need to be said!" Bruce shouted, pushing the Joker away from him and getting his bearings once more, a shaking rocking his palms. "It's _wrong!_ "

"That's what _they_ think! How many times do I have to tell you to _stop trying?!_ " The Joker roared, his eyes rolling up in his head in his fury. "You aren't _them!_ It isn't just black and white, Bats," He hissed. "The grey area is just as large and we're trapped right in the middle, the best part of it, the best part of morals, is that in the gray area they don't _exist!_ Just _take me_ ," He begged, stepping forward again and grabbing Bruce by his forearms, trying to shake understanding in him. The darker man reacted with an instinct he hadn't felt in quite some time. Without a second thought, he'd jerked away, and his elbow cocked back, a closed fist slamming into the Joker's jaw. The clown groaned, a breathless little laugh escaping his throat and Bruce felt a pang of guilt contracting in his heart. "Ugh…" He groaned loudly. "I _miss_ that…" It only took another second before the Joker lunged. It happened too fast, Bruce had no time to react and when the gloved hands circled his neck and jerked it down, raising his knee and slamming it into his nose, he hissed and snorted as blood gushed from his nose. He wiped at it with the back of his wrist as the Joker let go of him. He couldn't see, couldn't think… A hand wrapped in his hair and the Joker threw Bruce to the ground where he rolled across the floor, grunting loudly.

"God _dammit,_ Joker!" He snarled, the urge to slam the clown's face into the floor _again and again_ bubbling in his chest. "Bastard," He spat, blood dripping down his chin.

" _Six… Months…_ " The Joker snarled, landing on Bruce's back before he could raise up. "Six months of me _repeating and repeating_ myself… You never listened… You've _never listened…_ "

"Not getting life advice from a psychotic clown is understandable," Bruce hissed.

"You know you don't really care about that… You know you don't. You just _want_ to."

Bruce groaned. "Get off, Joker."

"How can I get off if we haven't even _startedddd,_ yet?" He purred into Bruce's ear and the familiar feeling caused his spine to shiver. "Oh… I felt that, Bats…"

"You're insane," He moaned, but he couldn't deny how _hard_ he was getting. Everything about this situation, the proximity of his old lover, the violence, the pain, the adrenaline… The warm blood dripping down his face... _Oh, god…_

 _Nothing infuriated him more than the Joker's laughter. It wasn't just the laughter, if it was_ justified _maybe he wouldn't mind it so much but the situations he laughed in were always_ wrong. _As Batman's fist connected with his jaw, the clown went down in a fit of cackles, loud and haunting._ _"You psychopath!" He growled._

" _You love it!" He hissed, rubbing the blood from his split lip. The Joker grabbed him by his leg and jerked, making him lose his balance. The bat fell hard onto his back and the Joker quickly straddled him, his lips locking onto the Bat's._

" _This is why you did it, isn't it? To get me to fuck you?" Batman snarled. Three dead, four more in the hospital. It was always something more extreme, something worse, just so that the Bat would find him, beat him to a pulp and_ then…

" _Not this time," He breathed, making the Bat narrow his eyes in confusion. The Joker flipped him over, his fingers grabbing at the little levers and catches that would release his armor. Batman growled._

" _Don't even think about it!" He hissed and as he went to twist, the Joker had his wrists pinned back and clasped together with his own goddamn pair of handcuffs. "Joker!"_

" _Just relax, baby, I'll make it_ good…"

Without permission, his hips had began a rough humping motion on the ground, even beneath the Joker's weight. When he realized what he was doing, he groaned loudly and forced himself to stop, agony washing over him at the loss of pleasure. The Joker was panting above him, watching the show lustfully and soon he was grinding his own hardness into Bruce's back. "Do you _touch yourself_ when you think about me, Brucey?" He purred into his hostage's ear, his cock still rubbing tantalizingly against his spine. "Do you lay in bed and imagine it's _me_ pulling your cock?" His breath was hot and stale on Bruce's cheek and the scent and feel made him shake with need. " _Licking_ your tight hole…? Ooh… Fucking me… Up against the wall…" Bruce didn't reply and instead ground his teeth together, eyes closing in defiance. The Joker didn't take too well to that. " _Answer me!_ " He roared, his voice lowering to a demonic pitch.

Angrily, Bruce growled, " _Of course_ I do, you sick bastard! And I hate it!"

"Shh…" Joker cooed soothingly in Bruce's ear. Without another word, Joker had lifted up from Bruce's back and the older man scrambled out from beneath him, blood covering the bottom half of his face and dripping down his chin. The Joker was on his knees, watching Bruce as his chest heaved and he backed away. Bruce grunted when he backed himself into the wall and sneered when Joker began to walk towards him on his knees. Bruce spat on the ground, his teeth covered in his blood and the copper taste filling his senses. Joker only dropped Bruce's gaze to look longingly at the saliva he'd spat on the ground and in an act of depravity, the clown leaned forward onto his hands and knees and licked the bloody spit straight off the ground. Bruce felt something stir inside of him at the sight. Why did suck twisted acts turn him on so? Why was his cock throbbing as the blood pumped through it? He felt almost light-headed, though he wasn't sure if it was from the feeling of lust or the blood leaving his head. The Joker's glassy eyes rolled down lazily to look at the large — and still growing — bulge in Bruce's pants. "Let me take care of you," He purred, his voice low and rumbling from his chest. Bruce couldn't bring himself to respond, let alone move. He was frozen in place, his feet seeming to be glued to the floor as Joker came to a halt right in front of him, hands on his hips, his face inches away from Bruce's weeping erection. Bruce was breathing hard, gasping on every intake of oxygen and the Joker was almost as bad. In a moment of weakness and need, the Joker rubbed his face straight against Bruce's crotch, still protected by the layer of sweatpants and boxers. Bruce moaned, the noise choked and strangled as his head slammed back into the wall. The Joker groaned, too as he nuzzled his cock, his cheeks and nose and mouth pressing against it desperately through the material. " _Bats…_ " He moaned and Bruce's breath caught in his throat. One hand stayed flat against the wall and the other tangled itself in the Joker's hair, pulling on it with all his might. The clown groaned, fighting against it by burying his face into Bruce's lap in earnest. When Bruce thought he was about to lose it, the Joker grabbed the waistband of his pajamas and yanked down, causing his cock to pop out just an inch from his own face. He didn't waste any time staring at it, memorizing the way it pulsed, the precome dripping… There was no time for that. He had to get Bruce in his mouth _now,_ before the Bat changed his mind. He had to show him how _good_ this could feel, how _delicious_ being _wrong_ was…

When his lips came in contact with the straining skin of Bruce's hard on, the Bat cried out in a voice that he was ashamed of. In that single cry he revealed so much more than he had ever wanted to. The Joker must've heard it, too, that note of absolute distress in his love's voice. "Joker," He groaned again, grabbing his hair with the other hand, trying to pull him in close, but Joker beat him to it. He grabbed Bruce by the cheeks of his ass, squeezing painfully tight and all but forced Bruce's cock down his throat. Both men cried out in pleasure, the Joker gagging around the girth of Bruce's mass, but that just seemed to please him more. As he sucked him, the Joker let one hand slide between his spread legs, stroking his balls while his tongue worked magic on the Bat's erection. His balls ached and tightened, the Joker's fingers making his already sensitive balls even more so to the point where it almost hurt because it felt so good. "Oh, baby…" Joker's eyes fluttered when he heard the nickname, though he felt the Bat stiffen. It was as though he'd forgotten who he was talking to. Joker didn't want that. In response, he began to suck him with a fervor, his head going back and forth on the Bat's member until it made him dizzy, his sweaty curls swinging back and forth as he dedicated himself to bringing the Bat all the way down by revving him all the way up.

Bruce's head was spinning.

The Joker's hot mouth had been wrapped tightly around his cock for only a few minutes and his climax was already roaring up like a tidal wave. He couldn't remember sex that was ever this good, any lover he'd ever had that had made him feel like this… He'd thought at one time that he'd wanted Rachel, but in the back of his mind, he cursed himself for being so petty. Had he really been hung up on her, when there was something else, something _more_ out there? Yes, it _was_ wrong and he knew that, but nothing else felt _this_ good…

 _Joker pumped himself up and down on top of Bruce's manhood with a sweaty desperation, eyes clenched tight as he slammed his ass down further on Bruce's cock, trying to bury him as deep inside as possible as his other hand jerked on his own weeping member. Precome covered his hand as he pulled on it, moaning and grunting the Bat's name. Batman's nails dug into the Joker's hips, his mouth hanging open as he panted, watching the play of emotions flashing across his lover's face. "_ Oh…" _Joker groaned, hitting that one spot inside of him, making his body jerk and straighten. He'd gotten his prostate. With a new determination, he let go of his member, putting one hand on either side of Bruce's torso and focused on just rocking his ass on top of Bruce, trying hard to find his prostate again. "Come on, come on… Come_ on…" _He gasped as if in pain, and Bruce let his eyes fall closed in pleasure._

" _Stop," Bruce commanded, and Joker looked at him with wide eyes, his expression one of shock. "Trust me." Bruce lifted Joker just slightly off his cock, keeping his firm hold on his hips. They met eyes and when the Joker licked his lips eagerly, Batman relented, forcing his hips up, burying himself in to the hilt. Joker's eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw slackened as the soft, firm head of his cock hit that bundle of nerves straight on, sending shockwaves of pleasure from his head to his toes. His toes curled in response, body tightening and spasming._

" _Brucey… I_ like that, _Bats…" Bruce continued rocking his hips into the other man's rectum but slowed down substantially. Something about those words…_

"You've got a little fight in you… I like that." _Bruce suddenly felt nauseous. Rachel. Sickness rolled through his stomach and as his eyes fell upon the Joker's pleasure-filled, painted face, rage bubbled beneath the surface. His cock wilted inside of him and Joker's eyes flitted open. "Bats…" He murmured, a question in his plea._

 _Bruce quickly pushed the clown off of him and Joker collapsed on the bed, dejected and angry and still horny beyond belief. Joker's fist closed around his aching penis, masturbating himself, watching in confusion. As Bruce grabbed a pair of pants from the ground and jerked them up over his thighs and soft, wet cock, he turned his head slightly and said, "Get out."_

"What?" _Joker demanded, teeth baring. He looked feral, eyes rolled up, lashes feathered over, paint streaking from sweat._

" _You heard me, Joker."_

" _No!" He growled. "You aren't doing this to_ me!" _He roared, the clown scrambling from the large California-King bed. He grabbed his own purple slacks from the ground and yanked them up, the large tent of his erection painfully obvious, though it now only roused disgust in Bruce. The Joker grabbed at Bruce and kept running, their momentum carrying them into the bathroom door, which slammed shut against their weight. "After all this time, you choose_ now _to grow a conscience?" He hissed into Bruce's face, spittle flying from his teeth angrily. Bruce sneered, his teeth baring in his own scowl, though one much less frightening than his counterpart's._

" _You killed so many people… Destroyed countless lives… And I'm_ rewarding _you? Get the fuck out of my house, Joker…" His eyes burned with tears he would never shed. The Joker's erection ground against Bruce's flaccid cock and the anger in Joker's expression only intensified at the lack of response. "I_ never _want to see you again," Bruce hissed down into Joker's face, watching with gritted teeth as his eyes bulged. "Ever."_

" _You don't_ mean that," _Joker hissed. "You'll be nothing without me!"_

" _You're wrong._ You're _nothing without_ me."

 _Joker's expression looked suddenly crazed and his hands that pinned Bruce slowly rose to his throat, clasping around the other man's neck to squeeze. Bruce growled and smacked his hands away, forcing the clown up against the wall instead, slamming a hard uppercut into his jaw. "Hit me," Joker spat, blood leaking down his chin from a now busted lip. "Do it… Why not?"_

" _Get out…"_

" _Hit me, Bruce!" He roared, his voice demonic._

" _Get out, Joker! Now!"_

" _Why won't you do it?" He growled, kneeing him in the stomach hard. Bruce groaned and stepped back, sending daggers at the Joker with his eyes._

" _Because I won't be able to stop myself. I won't hesitate this time, you fucking bastard…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

Months of abstinence, months of pain, physical and mental anguish all because of one moment of weakness. He'd thought he'd wanted Rachel. He'd never known want until _Joker._ His orgasm was fast approaching and suddenly it came to his mind that he was still in Joker's mouth, not really inside of him where he wanted to be, and the idea of coming while not buried in Joker, looking into his eyes… It was almost repulsive. Before he would come, he quickly pushed Joker off of him and the clown looked slightly hurt from the absence of touch, but when Bruce reached down one hand, still panting and Joker stared at it for almost a minute in shock before slowly reaching up and taking it in his own. Bruce pulled him up and into him and the two collided into one rough kiss, grabbing at the other to get them closer, touching every inch of skin they could find. " _Bats…_ " Joker moaned. "My _Bat…_ "

"Come on," Bruce breathed.

"Where?"

"The bed," He purred into Joker's mouth, feeling the way the clown weakened at the knees.

He was shaking against him and Bruce felt a strange feeling of… Adoration. Fondness… This murderer, this man that brought fear to the heart of every one who knew his name… Shaking in need for him. Shaking at the promise of bedding him. Without breaking contact, the two scrambled towards the steps to reach Bruce's bedroom. The two men were pawing at each other before they even reached the room. "Are we, uh… _Alone?_ " Joker gasped into Bruce's mouth as he let his head slam into the wall, yards away from the bedroom double doors. Bruce knew he was talking about, his faithful butler and honorary-father-figure, Alfred.

"Yes," He breathed, kissing down his neck. "He's out of town." Bruce's hands desperately pulled the buttons free on Joker's green vest. He hadn't even removed his coat yet and he was already trying to rid him of his shirt. With a groan of impatience, he shoved the purple material away from his shoulders and the heavy overcoat fell to the ground, tangling beneath their shifting feet. Finally the vest parted and he shoved it away from Joker's chest. He was thankful that the material of the green vest and his blue dress shirt were connected, making his job of stripping his lover easier. Batman moaned, lowering down to his haunches as his mouth stroked down his flesh, stroking his lean torso with his hands.

" _Bruce,_ " He purred. "I _need_ it… Stop _teasing_ me..." Bruce panted against his chest and the slightly toned muscles of his abdomen and rib cage. His tongue lapped at his nipple, circling it before he bit down roughly. Joker released a strangled hiss and tangled his fingers in the dark, almost black hair. Joker jerked his head up roughly and grabbed his mouth with his own, sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and gnawed on it with his front teeth. The Joker pushed him up against the other wall, grinding roughly against Bruce's hips. With a loud mass of grunting and gasping and scuffling feet, they finally got the bedroom door open and collapsed onto the bed. A trail of clothes followed them, starting with Joker's coat, his shirt and vest, his belt, Bruce's socks, both their pants, Joker's shoes… Bruce forced Joker down beneath him, grasping his head between his hands and kissing him hard, rough and bruising, chafing his lips with his own. "Just fuck me, already," The Joker growled, reaching inside Bruce's boxers and wrapping an impatient hand around his hard cock.

Bruce was a frenzy of need, grabbing the boxers that contained his prize and yanking them off quickly. His breath caught in his throat as he finally saw what he'd been fantasizing about for the past two months. The Joker may not have been what you'd call _conventionally handsome._ Not with the grotesque scars clawed up and down his cheeks, the painted ghoul eyes, long greasy locks… But Bruce saw what no one else did. The way his beautiful skin draped over firm muscles, how his back arched in need, the way his lips parted as he gasped… How _full_ those lips were and how pink when they weren't covered in red greasepaint. His eyes, though coated with black paint were very beautiful in their own dark way, those churning orbs of color constantly flitting about, noticing everything and locking it away in his mind. And last but certainly not least… One of his favorite appendages. The Joker had a cock to _die_ for. It was long, but not overly so, but thick, it's girth almost frightening as Bruce wrapped a hand around it and squeezed. The tip of it was turning a bruised-like purple, betraying his need, showing Bruce just how bad his craving for him was. Softly outlined veins ran up and down it's mass, pumping it full of blood… Down further, his ballsack, one of the only unscarred parts of his body, completely perfect and unblemished. Soft, pink, delicious. Bruce knew he was ogling him, he knew he should get on with this, but his eyes were glued to that gorgeous appendage, to the precome that was steadily gushing out from the slit on top and sliding down the shaft. _God, was he ready…_ Joker whined, a whimper from the depths of his lungs and bucked his hips up into Bruce's hand, trying to feel that warm flesh sliding up and down it. Bruce relented to his lust and the Joker's begging and finally lowered his head, lapping at the salty, sweet liquid from his lover's cock. The moan that escaped his throat was almost animal, something that made the Joker shiver and twitch just as much as the physical sensation did. He wrapped his lips around the head in a soft kiss, sucking gently to the point where the Joker keened and arched and growled under the sweet treatment.

That was one thing he knew he would never understand about the Joker. He could fuck him as hard as he possibly could, beat him to a pulp and what would he get in return? Pleasured moans and buckets of cum. But when he tried to _pleasure_ him, that's when it got interesting. He acted as though in pain, like Bruce's sweet kisses were poison burning his skin, trying to writhe away from the light, gentle ministrations. It was adorable in the most fucked up way. So, that being said, he pressed one more teasing kiss to the head of Joker's cock, looked up into his eyes, saw the fury and the desperation radiating in them and bit down hard on the sensitive skin of his tip. Joker moaned, throwing his head back as his cock twitched restlessly in Bruce's fist, precome gushing from the tip and all over Bruce's lips. He squeezed the aching rod, pulling on it as he watched the Joker's show, his own cock pounding. "Do it again," Joker growled, his claws sinking into Bruce's shoulders. The darker man obliged, but this time, sunk his head down further on his cock, taking it deep down his throat. The Joker hissed and humped the air, but Bruce held him down with his hands, keeping his hips pinned to the bed. When he had him as deep as he could possibly take him, he let his teeth touch the taut flesh and then retreated, letting his front teeth graze the skin all the way to the dripping tip.

It hurt so _good._ The Joker shook with pleasure, his climax so _close_ that it was making his head spin. If the Bat didn't stop teasing him soon, he knew he would be done for before they even got the delicious punch line. So if begging wasn't going to get him what he wanted, he'd have to take measures a bit more desperate. Growling, he grabbed Bruce by the shoulders and toppled them together across the bed until Bruce laid on his back beneath the Joker who snapped and snarled down into his face. "Little tease," He purred, his eyes rolling back as he felt their cocks rubbing against each other's.

"What are you going to do, Joker?" He asked, breathless. "Fuck me?" He knew the Joker well enough to tell when he was craving to fuck or be fucked and he knew that even as the Joker pinned and threatened him, he was still _dying_ to have the Bat inside of him, abusing his rectum, pumping his cock…

Gasping, he stared down into those dark eyes and said, "Let's just call it… _Pointing_ you in the right di- _rec-_ tion…" He grabbed his cock and held it still, towards the sky before raising his own hips and lowered himself down, right onto the Bat's weeping erection. He groaned gutturally, throwing his head back, his green hair flowing down past his shoulders as he sat still, waiting for his body to accommodate to the new intrusion. Bruce was panting beneath him, eyes clenched shut, body coiled tight and he knew he was struggling not to come right then. Joker's own cock was straining out towards Bruce's face, angry and wanting. He felt so _full…_ After months of using just his fingers and various objects — a hairbrush, the leg of a chair, a spatula — to fuck himself, he finally felt completion. Nothing had ever gotten him even _close_ to this level of euphoria. Nothing but his Bat. Unable to hold still anymore, he set off at the fastest pace he could, saying that his ass was still mainly dry. The Bat grabbed his hips and watched with hooded, lust-drowned eyes as his cock bounced with every motion.

Joker grabbed his cock and Bruce shook himself from the trance he had fallen into, looking up at Joker with wide eyes as the clown masturbated while fucking himself hard on the Bat's cock. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen, and all of the others in competition were similar. They were all of _him._ Bruce sat up quickly, chest to chest now with Joker who was still riding his cock vehemently. One hand wrapped around his lower back, helping him along with his thrusts while the other held the nape of his neck gently, his hold firm but gentle at the same time. Possessive but not violent. The Joker leaned into his hand with a shudder that rippled through his entire torso. "Brucey," He breathed loudly. Batman pulled the painted clown in closer until he could press his lips to his without issue. He kissed him hard but the Joker didn't respond, unable to do anything more than buck and moan against Bruce as the pleasure crippled him. When Bruce's tongue flickered across Joker's right scar, though, the mutilated man let out a groan that would've shook any mortal man. Bruce panted against Joker's cheek, weak from his own need. Sweaty paint rubbed off against Bruce's nose and cheek but he couldn't bring himself to move his face away. Joker let go of his erection in favor of wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck, pumping himself hard with his just his hips, standing up on his haunches with Bruce below him. " _God…_ " He cried out, voice gravelly and pained. "So… _Big…_ " Bruce grinned vainly against the Joker's cheek, simpering at the compliment. Joker clenched his ass tight and sudden, and Bruce saw white as the already tight velvet sheath squeezed him even harder. The tight ring of muscle strangled his throbbing hard on, pulling him into him and Bruce groaned against his lover, unable to do anything more but shake and hold on for dear life.

" _Joker_!" He groaned into his ear before biting down hard on his sweaty neck, furiously bucking up into the clown's entrance as Joker wheezed out laughter and groans. Beads of perspiration dripped onto his tongue, as addictive as heroine and as he bit down harder, the coppery hint of his blood mixed in with it. He loved everything the Joker had to give him, always had and always would. Whether it was him panting and sweating like a whore beneath him, bleeding under his abuse or love bites…. Salty tears as he pounded into him hard and brutal… Oh, he loved those tears, the ones that the Joker's natural human instinct couldn't fight, even though the sadistic, twisted mind that he now had made him desperate for the rough treatment… His saliva, even, tasted sinfully good on Bruce's tongue, though none of it compared to what he was searching for now, down below. His hand stroked Joker's cock hard and fast, twisting his wrist at the end to make the Joker scratch his nails down his back and shudder violently against him. Some sick part of him had always loved making the Joker squirm, even before they'd fucked the first time. The satisfaction from beating the infuriating clown, from making him bruise and bleed beneath his fists…. It guilted him for months, though he could never stop himself the next time he had the chance.

He grunted and flipped them over so that the Joker's back hit the mattress and he groaned loudly into Bruce's ear. "That's it, Brucey… Fuck me like you mean it."

Bruce didn't need to be told twice. He hiked Joker's legs up above his shoulders and began to thrust, his cock stretching out the Joker's walls with every push and pull and drag and slide of his member inside of him. When Joker clamped down around him, Bruce released the most wanton of strangled moans, throwing his head back. "Joker…. Joker, _fuck._ "

His cock was aching. Throbbing. Begging to be buried as deep within Joker as physically possible. Too long without a hit of his favorite drug had left Bruce weak and needy and now, finally getting his fix, he knew absolute _nirvana._ Something was wrong, though… Not wrong, per say, but he wanted _more,_ something _else._ He just didn't know how to ask for it. He'd never known. Joker had always read the signs, known what he wanted, but the clown was too lost in his own sea of endorphins that he couldn't pay attention to anything but the feeling of Bruce's hot cock ramming up into his rectum. As the firm, silky head of his member slammed into Joker's prostate, the clown bucked and shuddered, a strangled, painful moan leaving his throat, the kind of moan that Bruce knew he would replay in his mind for the rest of his days… And that's when he knew what it was he was wanting. The way the Joker keened up against him as he nailed into that one little _spot,_ the absolute pleasure that made this _killer_ fall apart beneath him… _That's_ what he wanted. His own ass squeezed tightly, clenching in on itself, wishing it was full of something else… Of the cock that was currently in his hand, being beaten by his own furious fist. He stopped fucking Joker just for a minute and the Joker whined, a helpless little noise that made Bruce's heart and cock both ache. " _No…_ " He moaned softly, his legs wrapping tightly around the Bat's back, trying to keep him inside.

"Joker…" Bruce panted, his breath coming in ragged, harsh gasps. He slipped out of Joker, his cock bouncing as it slid out with a small _pop._ He slithered down until his head was even with his lover's cock and licked the head teasingly, making a new stream of delicious precome dribble forth. "I want you to fuck me."


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

The clown was staring at him with wide eyes, the paint making him look all the more shocked and it was almost humorous. Bruce may have even laughed if he hadn't been too focused on his mission. "You want me to _fuck_ you?" Joker asked softly, his voice a quiet purr. And suddenly his face changed, from one of shock to one of absolute delight. His jaw slackened, his eyelids drooped lazily and those glassy eyes were fixated so intensely on Bruce that he felt more than just naked. Both of their hearts were pounding, with adrenaline, with lust… Joker pushed himself off his back like a cat, his body lean and twisting so smoothly. "You want me cock stretching you open, Brucey?" He asked him, his voice so disgustingly sexy that Bruce had to close his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine. "My cock pounding hard into that sweet little ass?" His voice shifted into a growl and Bruce's eyes snapped open just in time to see the wicked grin cross Joker's face before he was slammed down on the bed, Joker grabbing at his bare flesh and flipping him onto his stomach. Bruce moaned loudly, already spreading his legs open wide though he wasn't even in position. Joker's hand smacked down hard on Bruce's ass and the skin rang with pain though Bruce savored the feeling as though he was already being fucked. It felt just as good. "I'd be happy to oblige," Joker hissed into Bruce's ear from over his shoulder before slinking down and spreading his cheeks slowly and with ceremony, building the moment up for the both of them. But just before Bruce was preparing for the feeling of Joker's thick cock pushing inside… He yelped as a warm, wet tongue started slurping at his back entrance. He groaned after the surprise faded into pure pleasure and relaxed into the mattress, pushing his ass up higher into the air, letting Joker bury his serpent-like tongue inside his anus. Joker was lapping and slurping at him like a starved dog, his eyes rolling up inside his head as he lubed Bruce up, preparing him to take his meat.

" _Fuck…_ " Bruce gasped, fists clutching the sheets like a whore, biting down on the comforter to keep from screaming into the night. When Joker pulled away, Bruce relaxed even more, melting down into the bed as the overwhelming pleasure finally left his body and cleared the fog from his mind.

"Tastes like _sugarrrr…_ " Joker purred seductively as he lewdly licked his painted lips. Bruce turned his head to look over his shoulder as Joker straightened up, taking his own cock in his hand — _finally!_ — and stroking it as he held Bruce still by his hip.

"Stop screwing around," Bruce growled in his dark, gravelly voice. Joker chuckled, rubbing his cock against Bruce's asshole. It prodded the tight little hole and he laughed a little breathlessly as he felt it clenching around him.

"You know, Bats…" He purred in that delicious little sing-song voice he used. "I wanted to do this to you… That night… In the _tower._ " Bruce knew what he was referring to. The night they really fought. The night of the boat experiment. He could still hear his words in his ear, slick and deadly as poison. _All the familiar places…_ Joker reached further down, releasing Bruce's cock for the meantime to cup his balls in his palm, stroking them softly between his fingertips, massaging each one separately. Bruce moaned and shuddered, his body relaxing in one pleasurable wave. Joker pushed inside of him at the same time and Bruce immediately arched and choked, his head falling back to glare at the ceiling as he struggled for air. Joker's cock seemed to pulse and twitch inside of him, excited even more by being inside of the Bat, and Bruce focused all his energy on that one tight stop so that he could squeeze his muscles around Joker as hard as he could. The clown growled in pleasure, a noise that Bruce had come to know as the sound he made when he was too excited to speak. When his lust boiled over to the point where human instincts no longer existed, where he became animal. He was almost digging his fingers into Bruce's ball sack now and though it hurt, the pain also felt a little good and Bruce moaned, rubbing them further into Joker's hand until the clown returned down to earth and slid his palm back up to grasp the hard, dripping cock.

"Move," Batman gasped, his body a quivering mess. "Please."

Joker didn't resist in the slightest. Not even a half of a second later, he was pulling out, just a little, until his head was the only thing that remained inside Bruce. And then, in perfect sync with the hand that pinched Bruce's weeping head, he slammed back in. Hard. The pain was magnificent and Bruce cried out to the heavens as his body lurched forward, the momentum of Joker's thrust pushing him over the edge. _Oh, it felt so good…_ He couldn't breathe, couldn't think… All of his senses were targeting his asshole, where Joker filled him to the brim. In his mind, he was no longer a man, just a hole to be filled and fucked and abused.

And he loved it.

"I had you pinned _underneath me…_ " Joker began to whisper into Bruce's ear, his sweaty curls brushing against Bruce's shoulder. "That bar over your chest… You weren't going anywhere… _Heh, heh._ Ooh, Batsy… I was so hard right there, just aching to put this cock in you 'till you _begged_ me for more." He paused in his speech to shudder and groan. He'd hit Bruce right on his prostate and the object of his pleasure tightened sporadically around his hard, needy appendage, making his own cock drip juices into Bruce's ass. Bruce's head was spinning as if he was drunk, the memories colliding with Joker's voice and the full feeling of being stuffed with Joker's penis made it impossible to comprehend reality, and instead his head began to fly back to that place that Joker was speaking of.

" _Oh, you made it, I'm so_ thrilled." _The Joker spoke through his teeth, his lips twisting like they always did. Three big dogs surrounded him, waiting for their master's command and Batman eyed them warily. He hadn't had many good experiences with dogs lately._

" _Where is the detonater?" Batman growled, his voice husky and splenetic._

 _Joker looked almost amused and shrugged, giving Bruce the most confused look before snapping to his mutts, "Go get 'em!" Bruce didn't have time to prepare and the next moment the three large beasts were on top of him, growling and mashing their sharp teeth together, desperate to get a taste of the Batman. He was able to ward off the first one but the two others worked as a team, knocking him to the floor in the next second. The Joker watched for a moment, pondering, seeming to enjoy the show, but the next second he released a frustrated groan and joined in the fight. With wild shouts and angry grunts, the clown began to abuse the Bat with a metal pipe and his own gloved fist, not caring or slowing when he accidently hit his dogs, too engrossed in the fight to even think straight. The dogs, pained by the bruises their master was now creating whimpered and moved away, giving the Bat just enough time and leverage to lift his feet and send a rough kick into the Joker's stomach. The man in purple flew backwards, landing on his back yards away, a groan escaping his lips. As Batman struggled to stand, warding off the last remaining guard dog, he heard another wordless cry just before the same metal pipe slammed down on his back._

 _The Joker was quick on his feet, and hadn't stayed down for long. As the Joker beat and abused him, the Bat growled, a ferocious sound as he fell backwards into a black net. The construction sight was not the ideal place for the climax of their hatred. Joker took this as an opportunity to send three more wicked slams into the Bat's knees, waist and back. Batman fell to the ground, pinned easily by the clown who shoved the metal rod against him and purred, "All the old familiar places…" Before slamming a knife down hard. Somehow the adrenaline was enough for Batman to writhe, knocking the clown off balance and throwing him off. As he stood, he lurched, his detective vision flickering in and out, blinding him temporarily. He couldn't see thing, just flashing blue lights, the sonar failing…_

 _Suddenly, it all went black._

 _When it finally began to flicker again, he had no time to brace himself. The Joker was suddenly there, right in front of him, swinging the pipe back with a snarl and slamming it into his chest. The Bat flew back into a window, the glass shattering and splintering around him. He fluidly fell to his back, landing with a painful thud just inches from the ledge and his heart pounded. The Joker stepped forward, a scowl twisting his painted lips and kicked out the supporting beam above him, making a large metal rail fall down on top of the Bat's neck, pinning him. His arm gauntlet kept it from crushing his throat though he struggled against it's weight. As Joker fell to his knees beside the Bat, he let one knee slam onto the Bat's stomach, holding him down as he got in close and said, his voice soft and almost friendly, "We really should stop this fighting, otherwise we'll miss the_ fireworks…"

" _There won't_ be _any fireworks!"_

" _And here… We…_ Go…"


End file.
